


You Came Back

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Ghost!Jane, i still cry about Jane okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Set after the events of season one episode eleven, Bishop gets a surprise visit from someone he had never expected to see again.





	

The room was dark, windows shuttered. It was a peaceful dark. The kind right before a storm. I stood at the table that was in the center of the room, waiting. Waiting for what though? I didn't know. Marcus was dead, so was Rebecca. Aidan had left, and saved the last of the Dutch. I slamed my fist down on the table. He had left. Again. Why was he so set on betraying me? 

Suddenly, the air electrifyed. My hair stood on end. I glanced around. Nothing had changed. Wait, what was that. I turned to the fliker of light coming from under the door, wondering who it could be. Was I imagining things? Everyone was gone! I turned back and sat in the single chair. Nothing else remained in the room. Only the table and chair. 

"James..." The word was faint at first. 

"James!" I sat up. 

"Who's there?" I stood, suddenly worried. And then, she was there. With her perfect blonde hair tucked up beneath her cap, her pale skin glowing softly in the dark, her red lips speaking my name.

"James." I was dreaming. I have to be dreaming. She's dead! Has been for 56 years! I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up. Something brushed my arm.

"James. Open your eyes. I'm here. I've come to talk to you."

Slowly I opened my eyes. Yes, she really was there.

I reached out my hand.

"J-jane...?"

"I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in 2011, and I didn't edit it at all. I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent little fic.


End file.
